


Piggy Bank

by orphan_account



Series: Andley Oneshots [5]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bullying, Cancer, Love, M/M, Poor, Sad, friends - Freeform, piggy bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking glass and breaking hearts. This might be kinda sad, so brace yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy Bank

Andy's POV

     I loved him even when I was little. Little enough that I believed I could save up for ... I don't know, a mansion with my piggy bank. I put every little bit of money I had in there, and refused to spend it. Unless he asked for money.

     Ashley knew I was in love with him. Everyone knew. It was so panky obvious, but most people just thought it was cute. Not Ashley. He hated it, unless it was useful. I hate to admit it, but he used me many times when we were younger. 

     We lived right next to each other, and so when he wanted something he'd just crawl through my window and ask me to get it for him. I'd rush to do it, whatever it was. I wanted so desperately for him to be impressed. To like me back.

     Everything changed when he was 10 and I was 8. He got sick, really bad too. He was going to die, it was that bad. But somehow a miracle happened and he lived. But ever since then, he was blind. 

     Kids are cruel, and quickly went from being his friend to bullying him. I was the only one to stand up for him. By consequence, they started picking on me too. It was really, really, really bad.

     But the only good thing that came from it was that Ashley started treating me like a friend. Not someone to use, not a plaything, but an actual, real friend. It was great, and I would have been willing to keep it that way. Sure, I wanted it to go further than that, but I was okay with being just his friend. Whatever made him happy.

     It All changed when he was 16 and I was 14. Why? Well, he kissed me. I totally kissed back, but he still freaked out. He made me swear not to tell anyone, and then he ignored me for a whole month. 

     After that month, I confronted him. I told him it wasn't fair for me to lose my friend because he kissed me. Then we had a big fight, yadda yadda yadda. Long story short, he asked me out. And I said yes.

The years went by. We went go the same college, and be proposed when I graduated. We never made it to my wedding, though. Because two months later we found out Ashley had stage 3 skin cancer. 

He was my love, my life. He had been there since I was born, we were supposed to grow old together! But the reason he died wasn't because the treatment wouldn't work. No, it was because a thousand of my childhood piggy banks wouldn't be enough to pay for the treatment.

We weren't exactly... in the money. In fact, we had been barely scraping by. How he got the ring to propose with I don't know. 

Now I'm 28. It's been a year since he died, and I'm at his gravestone. I miss him so much. 

"Hey," I hear a feminine voice say. I look over to see my best friend, Juliet. "You've been here for hours. It's getting dark. Come on, let's go home." Home. The apartment Juliet, Ash, and I shared. 

I sigh and stand up. "Okay. Just give me one more minute." She nods and walks to the car to wait for me. She knows how much I love him, and how I'm barely hanging on without him. 

"Ash... I'm going to try to move on. I will always love you, but I know you'd want me to live my life. So I am. I'm going go stop coming here every day." I laugh nervously. "Aren't you proud? I'm going to... I'm moving away. I'm gonna follow my dream of being in a band. Like you wanted me to." I bite my lip. I tear rolls down my cheek.

"I- I don't want to move on. But I am. So here's something to remember me by." I set a battered old piggy bank down next to his gravestone. I press my lips to my fingers, then put my fingers on his engraved name.

"Good bye, Ash. I will always love you." Those are my last words to him, then I walk to join Juliet at the car. It's time to move on.


End file.
